In a Rush
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Wally is going through child abuse. He meets his Uncle and adores him. Things go good and fall apart just as quickly when his father escaped prison. Sucky summary. sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Abused

In a Rush

**Yeah, I start stories and don't finish them. I'll work on them. I really wanted to start this story though.**

Chapter 1: Abused

Wally whimpered as his father entered the room. There was always pain. It never stopped. He would be yelled at and beaten for no apparent reason. Today was no exception.

"Pathetic, worthless brat!" shouted his father. His father grabbed him by the hair. He was then thrown to the ground and kicked to the other wall. He was lifted by his hair and was punched repeatedly in the face and stomach.

"Stop, please," begged Wally.

"You're so pathetic. Do you think begging will help you, pathetic idiot?" asked his father," You need to learn to take your beatings like a man." He left him there. He started crying.

**Sorry, it's short. I'll post new chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit

Chapter 2: A Visit

Wally got in the car. They were going to meet his new Uncle. Anut Iris had invited them. He loved his Aunt Iris. She was super nice. She always made him Chocolate Chip Cookies. Those were absolutely his favorite cookies.

They arrived four hours later. Aunt Iris wasn't on the porch like she usually is when they were coming to visit. A stranger stood there with his hands in his pockets. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Wally frowned. _Who was this? _Aunt Iris came out and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, Rudolf," said Iris.

"Hello, Iris," said Rudolf," and you must be Bartholomew."

"Yes, I am, but I prefer Barry," said Barry. He looked uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Mary, and this is my som, Walllace," said Mary.

"Hi," said Wally, softly.

"Hello there squirt," said Barry, trying to get him to open up a bit.

"I'm not a squirt!" said Wally angrily. He was jerked back by his father. He glared at Wally. Barry looked confused.

"Wallace! You do NOT raise your voice at adults!" shouted Rudolph.

"It's okay. I wanted him to do that," said Barry. _Did I get him in trouble?_

"I am teaching him manners," said Rudolph.

"He's nine!" exclaimed Iris.

"He needs a lot of manners," said Rudolph," He is such a brat." He pushed Wally at Barry. Barry caught him. He glared at Rudolph when he heard the soft sobs. He wrapped his arms around Wally. He rubbed his back.

"He is not a brat!" said Iris.

"Wallace apologize now," said Rudolph, ignoring Iris.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Allen," said Wally, standing up and wiping his eyes.

"Woah. No Mr. Allen. I'm your Uncle Barry," said Barry," and you have nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you." He hugged him again.

"I am trying to teach him manners," growled Rudolph.

"By making cry," said Barry, angrily.

"You were crying?" asked Rudolph, dangerously.

"No, I wasn't crying," said Wally.

"Wallace, are you accusing your uncle of lying?" asked Rudolph.

"No! I..." said Wally, fear evident on his face. He was backing up towards the house.

"Which is it? Are you accusing him of lying or are you lying about crying?" asked Rudolph.

"Rudolph, leave him alone," said Mary, quietly," Not here."

"Stay out of this, Mary," said Rudolph," Wallace, answer me now!" Wally looked at Barry looking for help. Barry looked at the ground. Iris was shocked. She had never seen him like this. Mary looked at the ground. Wally did the only thing he knew. He ran.

He ran as far as he could and then some. His father called him back. He knew if he returned there would be pain. So he ran on. He ran fast and far.


	3. Chapter 3: Captain Cold and the Flash

Chapter 3: Captain Cold and the Flash

Wally ran into a street but he was too tired to continue. He fell onto his knees in the middle of the street. He started sobbing. His arm bruised from where his father grabbed him. His confidence broken. He didn't see the truck coming. Even if he did he wouldn't have been able to move.

**Line Break**

Captain Cold was about to rob a bank when he saw the little boy and the truck. He walked out of the bank. He raised his Freeze Gun and shot it. The truck froze. The boy looked up in fright. Captain Cold then continued to rob the bank.

**Line Break**

Barry was searching for Wally. He couldn't see him anywhere. Then he was radioed that Captain Cold was robbing a bank on fifth street. He changed without Mary and Rudolph knowing and he ran as fast as he could to the bank. He collided with Captain Cold.

"Alright, you got me," said Captain Cold, and he held his hands out to be handcuffed," You have a bigger problem. There's a boy over there that almost got ran over by that frozen truck. You need to find his parents."

Barry looked over where Captain Cold pointed at. He nearly fell down in relief. Wally laid on the ground sobbing.

"Cold!" called Flash.

Captain Cold turned around and said," Yes?"

"Thank you!" said Flash.

"Of course," said Captain Cold and he got in the police car. The Flash zoomed off and Captain Cold frowned. All of the sudden a car stopped by the boy. He saw Barry Allen get out of the car and Cold smirked. He knew then and there who the Flash was, but he decided to keep it a secret. He saw a bruise on the boy's shoulder. The child was abused. He knew one thing and that was Barry Allen didn't have any kids. So this must be a nephew or he was babysitting.

"Officer, can tell you Allen over there to check the kid's shoulder? It looked like he fell on it pretty hard," said Cold.

The officer got out of the car and walked over to Barry. The officer was confused. _Why would Captain Cold care? _"Allen?" the officer said.

"Yes, sir?" said Barry.

"Captain Cold said to check his shoulder because it looked like he landed on it pretty hard," said the officer.

"I'll do that at home," said Barry. He put Wally's seatbelt on him. He had fallen to sleep. He looked adorable. He checked his shoulder and found a nasty bruise there. It was not from the fall. He may not be Batman, but he knew child abuse when he saw it. And his nephew was being abused. He growled angrily. He imagined Rudolph beaten to a pulp. He would fight for his nephew.


End file.
